


Como si no se hubieran conocido

by Hystoria



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/pseuds/Hystoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Jack llamó a su puerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como si no se hubieran conocido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Para [Malale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale), que me gusta verla sufrir.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando llamaron a la puerta. Rhys abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado, una pesadilla persiguiéndole. Aunque ahora no recordaba qué era exactamente. Aturdido, se preguntó qué le había despertado. Volvieron a llamar. Una voz, grave, decía algo. Salió de su habitación, confuso, y se dirigió a la puerta al fondo del pasillo. Se asomó por la mirilla y abrió casi al instante. Enfado y algo parecido al temor moviendo sus tripas.

–¿Eh? Oh, hola, Rhys, Rhysie... ¿Qué haces en mi casa? –preguntó Jack.

Era su vecino, el que misteriosamente parecía más cercano al presidente de lo que Rhys creía posible. Para alguien de su posición, quería decir.

–John, tu casa es un piso más arriba.

Jack chasqueó la lengua.

–Es "Jack", Rhysie, _cupcake_ , luz de mi vida. –Se tambaleó, se apoyó en la puerta– Y estoy seguro de que esta es mi casa.

Alzó las cejas, una sonrisa amplia. En cualquier otro momento, Rhys se hubiera asustado. Hubiera temido un cambio de humor. Jack era imprevisible. Era violento. Había enviado al hospital a más de un compañero de trabajo y corría el rumor de que hasta había matado a alguien. Tenía unas manos grandes.

Pero Rhys acababa de tener una pesadilla, tenía frío y de verdad que necesitaba dormir algo.

–No, Jack –repitió–. Tu casa es...

No pudo terminar. Jack trastabilló hacia él, rodeándole con un brazo, sujetándose al marco de la puerta con el otro.

–Rhysie, no era necesario que te colaras en mi casa –le murmuró al oído, grave, arrastrando las palabras–. Si querías meterte en mi cama sólo tenías que decirlo.

Quiso protestar, pero sólo pudo jadear sorprendido cuando Jack le mordió el cuello, justo en el tatuaje.

–Siempre quise... Tú sabes, morderte ahí. Es... Jodido tatuaje...

Volvió a morder. Rhys intentó apartarle, a medias divertido, a medias preocupado.

–Jack, ¡Jack! –llamó. Pero Jack había cerrado los ojos y murmuraba cosas inteligibles. Sus brazos perdieron fuerza y Rhys casi se cayó al suelo intentando sostenerle. Maldijo en voz alta. Se planteó el dejarle tumbado en el descansillo, pero una parte de él temía que Jack lo recordara todo al día siguiente y se enfadara. Otra parte de él simplemente se resistía a la idea de dejar a alguien en su estado abandonado a su suerte. Era una cuestión de educación.

Lo arrastró como pudo hasta el salón, donde lo sentó en un sillón mientras abría el sofá-cama. Vaughn solía usarlo cuando se quedaba a dormir. Incluso él, en alguna ocasión, había dormido ahí si Fiona o Sasha trasnochaban en su casa. Preparó la cama y metió a Jack dentro, quitándole la chaqueta y las botas. Se planteó el desnudarle, pero no se consideraban tan cercanos como para ello. Regresó a la puerta de entrada y la cerró con llave, dejándola puesta por si Jack despertaba y quería volver a su casa. Suspiró y se fue a dormir, alegrándose de que sólo le quedaba un turno antes de un ciclo libre.

 

 

Cuando despertó, Jack se había ido. Dio gracias por ello.

 

 

En el trabajo no pudo evitar cruzarse con él. Su sola presencia ya abría paso. Los trabajadores se apartaban como si fuera una fiera. Rhys lo vio acercarse a su mesa, el departamento se tensó al instante. Algunos aprovecharon para salir a tomar café. Incluso su jefe parecía incómodo ante Jack, y eso que normalmente a los trabajadores de su nivel los usaba como sacos de boxeo.

–Eh, Rhys –llamó Jack. Éste se apartó de su mesa, del proyecto que estaba preparando. Se levantó de la silla y avanzó unos pasos, dubitativo.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

Jack fulminó al vecino de mesa de Rhys, quien se dio por enterado y se fue corriendo. Tropezó y se cayó. Jack soltó una risotada. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rhys y lo condujo fuera, pisándole la mano al hombre caído. Los que quedaban parecían divididos entre aliviados por no ser el objetivo de Jack y sintiéndose mal por Rhys. Él, por el contrario, estaba más nervioso por lo que Jack pudiera recordar. Todavía tenía marcas de sus mordiscos en el cuello.

Salieron a un pasillo vacío. Jack se separó de él, se rascó la barbilla.

–Bien, chaval... Sé que ayer me desperté en tu casa y... ¿Cómo diablos fui a parar allí?

Rhys retrocedió ligeramente, intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

–Llamaste a las cuatro de la mañana, creías que era tu casa. ¿No... No recuerdas nada?

–Joder, no. Casi me dio un puto ataque al corazón cuando me desperté y no sabía dónde estaba. Je, incluso pensé que me habías secuestrado, _cupcake_ , pero te vi babeando abrazado a tu almohada y, –Resopló divertido– ¿cómo alguien como tú podría secuestrarme? Es decir, no es por ofender ni nada, Rhysie, pero eres un poco...

–Ya –interrumpió Rhys. Silencio incómodo–. Bueno, pues no pasó nada. Es decir, llegaste a mi puerta, insististe en que era tu casa, murmuraste cosas y luego caíste encima mía dormido.

No pudo evitar rascarse el chupetón en el cuello. 

–Bueno, Rhysie, es... Extrañamente loable que no me dejaras, no sé, tirado en medio del pasillo y eso. Lo recordaré.

Sin más, pareció dar por concluida la conversación. Pasó por su lado, y Rhys ya estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando Jack añadió algo más:

–Por cierto, bonito chupetón, espero que no te estropeara la fiesta.

Se quedó de piedra mientras oía las risas de Jack alejarse.

 

 

–Venga, Rhys, que es martes. Los martes locos de copas.

–Fiona, es martes en PANDORA, que dura unas cien horas. Aquí es como, no sé, la noche eterna y de verdad que tengo que trabajar también mañana. Bueno, el siguiente ciclo, como lo llaman.

–Qué tontería.

–Qué me vas a contar.

–¿Y si vamos nosotras para allá?

–Pueden pensar que sois espías. Últimamente el presidente está con la idea de que cualquiera de Pandora quiere acabar con él y todo eso.

–Podemos colarnos.

–¿No voy a convenceros de que no vengáis, no?

–No.

 

 

Tener a Fiona y a Sasha en su casa implicaba tener también a August. Y a Vaughn y a Yvette, pero ellos eran sus amigos y August era algo así como el tío que más incómodo le hacía sentir después de Jack. Aunque no en el buen sentido. Ahora que lo pensaba, Jack tampoco le hacía sentir cómodo en el buen sentido.

Fiona y Sasha habían traído el peor licor de Pandora con ellas y Rhys estaba replanteándose su vida entera cuando llamaron a la puerta. Asustado, los mandó callar. Podían ser los guardias. Hasta Yvette rió diciéndole que era un paranoico y que fuera a abrir, que seguramente sería algún vecino enfadado por el ruido.

Era un vecino y estaba enfadado por el ruido.

También era Jack.

–Vaya, Rhysie, ya es un poco molesto el ruido que estáis haciendo, pero es que encima ni siquiera me invitas.

Rhys rió nerviosamente, el alcohol volviéndole más histriónico de lo habitual.

–Ya, bueno, lo siento, Jack... –¿Tenía la voz demasiado aguda o era cosa suya?– Te prometo que haremos menos ruido.

–¡Eh, Rhys! ¿Dónde hay hielo? –preguntó un tambaleante August. Maldijo la casa. Rhys le señaló la puerta de la cocina. Al volverse, se dio cuenta de que Jack miraba de forma intensa a August.

–No sabía que te iban ese tipo de tíos, Rhysie.

–¿Qué?

–Pandorans, ¿hum? ¿Te van los malditos bandidos?

Rhys hizo un mohín por costumbre.

–No son bandidos, Jack –dijo–. Son mis amigos y, eh, no estoy con él... Han venido a, no sé, emborracharnos y ya. No a robar ni a disparar a nadie.

–Ya, bueno, dímelo cuando te apuñalen por la espalda.

Jack se separó, dispuesto a irse, pero Rhys quiso defender a sus amigos. Avanzó un paso, apartándose de la puerta.

–Ellos no son así.

Se detuvo. A Rhys se le secó la boca por la forma en la que Jack lo miraba. Pareció fijarse en su cuello. Le pellizcó en el tatuaje, Rhys hizo un ruido disconforme.

–¿Es él el que te ha hecho esto?

–¿El tatuaje?

–El chupetón.

–Ah. –Rhys se mordió el labio– No... No ha sido él.

Jack alzó las cejas.

–Bueno, _cupcake_ , no es necesario que me digas quién...

–Fuiste tú –interrumpió Rhys, trabándose la lengua. Culpó mentalmente al alcohol, pero sabía que se había tomado sólo una copa, que no estaba borracho ni mucho menos. Pero le picaban las puntas de los dedos, tenía ganas de sonreír tontamente y el ambiente festivo con sus amigos era más embriagador que el alcohol.

–¿Qué?

–Que fuiste tú. La otra noche. Creías que estaba en tu casa, esperándote o yo qué sé, en plan acosador. Y, bueno, te abalanzaste sobre mí y decías cosas que... –Estaba hablando muy rápido, lo sabía, no podía evitarlo– Bueno, que si quería meterme en tu camasóloteníaquedecirlo.

Era como si su cerebro de repente recordara que era Jack con el que estaba hablando. El mismo que, decían, había matado a más de uno. Que era el que había propuesto la construcción de Helios. Jack, a quien le gustaba el color amarillo y reírse de los demás. También fumaba y juraría que una vez lo vio usando gafas. Pegaba a sus compañeros y nadie en Seguridad se molestaba siquiera en reprimirle. De hecho, lo trataban como si fuera el que mandara. Rhys retrocedió un paso, de vuelta al interior de su casa. Se llevó una mano a la sien.

–Mira, déjalo, ¿vale? Vamos a hacer como si esa noche nunca hubiera ocurrido.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que cualquier otro es mejor que yo?

–¿Qué?

Jack abrió la puerta de un golpe, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le besó con fuerza. Todo dientes y lengua y Rhys tardó tres segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. El ruido de sus amigos de repente paró. Pasó los brazos por el cuello de Jack, con cuidado de no engancharle el pelo con el metálico. Trastabillaron, recuperaron el equilibrio. Jack le mordió el labio inferior, Rhys jadeó. Besaba bien, tan bien que pensó que quería quedarse así.

Al cabo de lo que le parecieron horas, Jack se separó. Rhys sentía los labios hinchados.

–Bueno, Rhysie, te dejo con tus amigos... Pero ya sabes, ven a visitarme. Cuando quieras.

Le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Rhys se quedó aturdido en la puerta, sintiéndose frío de repente, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Se planteó el seguirle, entrar en su casa. Quería volver a sentir a Jack a su alrededor.

Alguien tosió a su espalda. Sus amigos estaban asomados a la puerta del salón, evidentemente sorprendidos y divertidos.

–No queríamos interrumpir, Rhys, pero estamos sin hielo –comentó Fiona–. Y, tú sabes, puedes ir tras tu amigo y... Terminar lo que teníais entre manos.

–Vais a estar burlándoos de mí el resto de la noche, ¿no? –Rhys se llevó una mano al pelo. La metálica. Por supuesto, se enganchó varios mechones con ella.

–Oh, no –aseguró Sasha–. Nos vamos a estar riendo de ti el resto de la semana, con suerte. Sin suerte, puede que el resto del mes.

Rhys suspiró.

 

 

Horas después de que se despidiera de sus amigos, Dahl atacó Helios. Escapó con Vaughn e Yvette, preguntándose qué habría sido de Jack. Lo siguiente que supo, tras un tiempo de incertidumbre, fue que había matado a Tassiter y que ahora era la cabeza de Hyperion.

No vivía nadie en el piso de arriba. Vaughn e Yvette estaban preocupados, pensaban que Rhys podría estar en problemas. Pero nada cambió. Fue como si Jack y él nunca se hubieran conocido.

 

 

Henderson parecía nervioso cuando le llamó a su despacho. Rhys se preguntó si el proyecto que acababa de presentar habría dado algún problema. Era una sencilla campaña para aumentar la presencia de Hyperion en el sistema a través de anuncios en las radios locales. Era algo genérico, todavía no se había aprobado el plan. Pero Henderson tendía a estresarse con los proyectos.

–Oh, Rhys, pasa, pasa, siéntate –dijo cuando lo vio entrar. Rhys adoraba las vistas de la oficina. Pensó en el día en que sería suya.

–¿Sucede algo?

–¿Qué...? No, no, no. Verás, Rhys, es... Es Handsome Jack. Quiere verte.

A Rhys se le secó la boca.

–¿Sabes por qué?

–No –respondió con voz ronca. Se levantó–. Iré ahora mismo.

–Sí, sí. Oye, si te pregunta... Dile que por aquí todo va bien, ¿vale? –Soltó una risa nerviosa– No es necesario que sepa que todavía no tenemos elegido el próximo plan de propaganda, ¿sabes? Bueno...

Rhys no le escuchaba. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Se sentía como entumecido. Ahora comprendía la expresión de "piernas de gelatina". No entendía cómo se mantenía en pie. El ascenso fue sorprendentemente breve, el guardia que le cacheó hizo bromas que rió más por nerviosismo que por verdadera gracia. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en el despacho, ante el escritorio. Elpis brillaba más allá de los ventanales, única fuente de luz en la habitación. Y la figura de Jack se recortaba contra ella.

–Mira, _cupcake_ , sé que no hemos hablado desde nuestro, bueno, entendimiento. Pero, en fin, tengo una cita ineludible en Pandora y pensé que, qué diablos, por qué no...

Había algo extraño en la voz de Jack. No supo identificar qué.

–¿Me has llamado para echar un polvo? –preguntó Rhys sin pensar. Se arrepintió al instante. El Jack que había conocido, John, era una persona pacifista comparada con el Jack que tenía enfrente quien, de hecho, se giró, fulminándole con la mirada. Caminó hasta él, bajando las escaleras, dominando toda la habitación con su mera presencia. Ahora entendía mejor a sus compañeros. No era sólo una fiera. Hyperion, Helios, era suyo. Hasta el propio Rhys era, en cierta manera, de su propiedad. El poder de Jack ahora no tenía restricción alguna. Emanaba de él. Una ola, un halo, la metáfora que fuera. Lo único cierto era que, al mirarle, todo dentro de Rhys temblaba.

–¿Qué has dicho, Rhysie?

El tono era peligroso. Una amenaza, un cuchillo afilado junto a su cuello. Rhys retrocedió, bajó la vista. Los dedos de Jack en su barbilla. Rugosos. Unas manos grandes. Hasta su olor había cambiado. Pólvora y sangre. La máscara ocultando el hombre que Rhys había conocido, a la que rodeaban cientos de leyendas. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Jack? Pero al verse obligado a aguantarle la mirada, eran sus ojos. Azul y verde.

Se lamió los labios.

–Nada, señor.

Jack frunció más el ceño.

–No, no. –Se inclinó más sobre él, todo rastro de su anterior tono borrado– Nada de "señor", Rhysie, tú... Tú llámame...

Se detuvo. Su tono de nuevo cambió. Había algo nuevo en Jack, como si su estado de ánimo fuera más volátil que nunca.

–John –dijo Rhys, un hilo de voz. Su instinto gritándole que corriera, que se escondiera. Jack era como un animal peligroso en una habitación demasiado pequeña. Sus pupilas se dilataron, gruñó, fue a decir algo, pero Rhys avanzó y le besó. En la comisura de los labios, con suavidad. Retrocedió, Jack enredó los dedos en su nuca y le atrajo de nuevo. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que volviera a abrazarle así. Júbilo en su pecho. Jack besaba como recordaba.

 

 

Días después, Rhys se enteró de que Jack había muerto.

Fue como si Jack y él nunca se hubieran conocido. Y era una idea que no soportaba.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Parejas felices? Not in my watch.
> 
> Lo siento.


End file.
